1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child safety seats having an adjustable headrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seatbelts provided at the front and rear seats. The seatbelt includes shoulder and waist straps that may be fastened with an anchor point of the vehicle to restrain and protect the occupant in case of collision or sudden stop of the vehicle. However, the use of the vehicle seatbelt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the pressure applied by the seatbelt. As a result, safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. The seatbelt of the vehicle can be used to secure the child safety seat, which has a separate harness to restrain movements of the child.
For providing a comfortable sitting environment, the child safety seat may have a headrest that is adjustable in height in accordance with the age and size of the child. In this regard, it may be desirable to provide a structure that allows the caregiver to adjust the headrest and the harness of the child safety seat in a convenient manner.